


Glacial Stars

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Disability, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Follows the Inazuma Eleven story from the episode 31, but with a heavy plot change.Fubuki Shirou can't walk.





	Glacial Stars

"Yahoo!"

Endou chirped while staring at the snow covered area from the caravan. The Raimon team has been searching for a new ace striker since Gouenji left and coach Hibiki informed them about a certain striker of the north. The team wasn't so happy about the new ace striker news.

Especially Someoka.

For him, the only ace striker of Raimon is and will always be Gouenji.

"We're finally in Hokkaido!"

"Achoo!" Kabeyama sneezed while snuggling into his blanket "I-It's cold!"

"It is Hokkaido, after all" Megane stated while Kurimatsu, who was beside him, shivered.

"You're right" Ichinose said while gripping his shoulder "It's about as cold as Chicago"

Suddenly, the caravan stopped.

"What's the matter?" Hitomiko asked.

"Someone's out there" the driver stated while looking beside the road. There was a small boy stuck in a pile of snow and his shivering looked really bad.

'He must have been there for hours...' Endou noted in his mind before jumping off of his seat and heading towards the caravan's door. As he opened the door, Endou could feel the bitter coldness of the outside world and was almost blown back by the wind.

"Endou, where are you going?" Kazemaru asked on which the goalkeeper replied with a childish smile.

"Well, I will not let him freeze to death, will I?" with that Endou left the caravan and looked at the boy in astonishment. His grey hair could easily match the perfect silver and his pale white skin almost made him unnoticeable in the snow.

But what fascinated Endou the most were the boy's gorgeous teal eyes.

Endou quickly snapped out of the trance.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" Endou asked the shorter boy before smiling "Get in!"

"T-T-Tha-Than-Thank y-y-you!" the boy smiled before frowning "But I have a slight problem..."

"Oh right..." Endou muttered while removing the snow. Soon, he was done and was watching the boy sitting on the ground.

"There all done!" Endou cheered as he got the boy out from the pile of snow. But Endou was confused about one thing.

'Why isn't he getting up?'

"Thank-Thank you. But can you please help me reach my wheelchair?"

Endou froze.

"Wheelchair?" the boy nodded and gestured towards the item tossed few feet away from him. Endou immediately ran to the wheelchair and pulled it out. He then returned to the teen and helped him up.

"My sincere apologies for causing you so much trouble"

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Endou smiled as he pushed the wheelchair into the caravan and was met by shocked and confused glances of his teammates.

Ichinose was the first one who recovered from the shock and went to get a blanket for the boy.

"Thank you, but you should keep it so you don't catch a cold" Ichinose blinked in shock.

"But you've just been in a pile of snow for hours!" the teen titled his head while shivering.

"Yes, but I grew up here so I'm not affected by the cold too much" Ichinose was fascinated by the disabled boy's words and covered him with a blanket before returning to his seat with his face flushed from an ear to the other.

"Dude, why are you blushing so much?" Domon asked curiously, but only got silence as a response.

Even though safely wrapped in a blanket, the boy still shivered.

"Still cold?" Touko asked in concern.

"N-no, I'm okay now" the boy smiled.

Kidou was staring at the boy fascinated.

'How did he end up in the eye of the storm with a wheelchair?'

"What were you doing in the middle of that snowfield?" Aki asked curiously.

"That's where my friends often play soccer. But they lost their soccer ball so I came to retrieve it. They couldn't because they had to go to school and I thought that the storm wouldn't be this strong. Then a strong wind flipped my wheelchair and separated us. I didn't mind though, this place has a special meaning to me"

"What is that place called?" the driver asked curiously.

"It's called the Northern Ridge"

"Northern Ridge?" he asked surprised "I've heard about that place. A lot of avalanches occur there, don't they?"

"Yeah..." the boy nodded sadly.

"By the way, kid, which direction are you heading?"

"Straight ahead" the boy smiled "Like a ball that's been kicked up towards the sky"

"I like how you say that!" Endou chirped "Straight ahead, like a ball that's been kicked up towards the sky, huh?"

"Do you play soccer?" Kazemaru immediately slapped Endou behind his head.

"Ow, what was that for!?" Endou asked on which Kazemaru only cleared his throat and gestured towards the disabled teen.

"Oh... Sorry..."

"It' okay" the boy laughed "But I do love soccer!"

"Seriously!? I totally love soccer too!"

Suddenly, the caravan started shaking and the players looked around in shock.

"A tire's been caught in the snow" the driver said as he unfastened his seat belt "I'll go take a look"

"You can't" the silver haired boy muttered "The old mountain man will get you"

"Old mountain man?" Endou asked in confusion.

Suddenly, a large paw hit the window and caused Megane to pass out due to the shock. Everyone screamed as the bear started to shake the vehicle. In a few seconds, the mysterious boy disappeared from his seat.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

That's when the bear fell on the snow covered ground motionless.

Endou blinked in confusion as he went outside and saw the boy sitting on the ground next to the lifeless bear.

"I think I'll need help with getting back into my chair again" the boy laughed before Endou was by his side lifting him back into the wheelchair.

'He's so light...' Endou thought to himself as he and the mysterious boy returned into the caravan.

"It's safe to go now" the boy smiled. Nobody could register what just happened while they were exchanging confused glances with each other.

After freeing the tire, they were ready to set off. Few minutes later, the driver stopped the caravan.

"Are you sure you want us to drop you off here?" Endou asked and got a small nod as a reply.

"Yeah. It's just around the bend"

"Bye then"

"Thanks"

As the caravan drove off, the boy turned towards the snow covered field and sighed as he slowly made his way towards his home.


End file.
